Vampire High
by Okamimaru
Summary: At first he just wanted her blood, but now Sasuke craves more then that from Hinata. Story better then summary! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Vampire High Chapter 1

Hinata was fast asleep, her long indigo hair drapped across her delicate looking face. The car hit a bump, but still she didn't stur.

"Hinata? Wake up right now! Hinata!" Neji screams into his little cousin's ear. One minute Hinata's sleeping peacefully in the backseat, the next she's strangling Neji. Who's face is currently turning red from lack of air.

"Hinata release your cousin this minute or no pocket knife for a month! Scilds Neji's mom, mainly out of annoyance. Hinata growls abit before actually releasing the death grip on Neji's throut. Of cource by that time Neji was starting to turn blue.

As he's gasping for air, Neji manages to choke out, "How'd I end up with the devils daughter as a little cousin?"

"Hey Neji, don't be so mean! So I starangle one time. That doesn't mean I'm suddenly the devil's daughter!" Replies Hinata.

"Geez sor-ry!" Neji retorts. Hinata knew he really didn't mean it but, decided to let it go anyway.

"Also aren't you worried about anyone finding out what you are?" Asks Neji.

"Nope not really. Only you and the rest of the family can see my true form. Oh and other creatures too! But other then that no one else can see me!" Replies Hinata.

"Okay kids here we are! Welcome to your knew highschool, Konaha high!" Anounces Hinata's aunt and Neji's mom. HJinata grumbles then fallows her cousin out of the car, without saying goodbye to her aunt. The first thing she notices is a with piercing red eyes staring straight at her, smirking while licking his lips.

Okamimaru: Not finished yet!

* * *

Hinata's POV: 

The boy was paler then an albino, with messy raven hair and hungry red eyes. His pinkish lips were curved into a smirk. Even if it was just a smirk, for some reason it still sent shivers down my spine. But what really got me were those hungry red eyes and how his tounge would run over his lips. As if he was about to eat something delicious. I kept my head down as I'm forced to walk past him.

But suddenly he's behind me, pulling me into his chest. I try and struggle out of his icy grip, but it's no use. The tardy bell rings, its at that moment I realize me and the albino are the only ones outside we're alone.

I'm snaped out of my thoughts when he starts to hold me even closer and whispers into my ear, "You look nice enough to eat!" I start to shiver uncontrollably, his daggerlike teeth barely grazing my skin, but just enough to leave a small cut. He rests his head on the crook of my neck. Taking in my smell. I beg my body to stop shivering, but it wouldn't listen to me.

"Let go of me!" My voice sounded so weak, that I was even surprised that he heard me. He chuckles and starts to bit into my neck.

Okamimaru: Well that's it! Please review, if you want me to write more!


	2. Chapter 2

_Okamimaru: Most of the story will be in Hinata's POV. Also her appearence is different. Mainly with her hair._

Vampire High Chapter 2

Hinata's POV:

**I wait for the pain, but for some reason it never comes. Instead of feeling his sharp teeth dig into my flesh, he rests his head back on the crook of my neck. Sasuke starts to hum a unfimilar tune, for some strange reason, hearing the tune, relaxes me. My heartbeat gradually goes back to normal. He slowly stops humming.**

**"Feel better?" He asks, in a husky voice, whispering into my ear. A shiver travels down my spin, as his breath tickles my neck. It doesn't go onnoticed by him, smirking he chuckles, with pure amusement.**

**"Who ar-re you?" I manage to stutter out.**

**"Sasuke." Sasuke replies.**

**"Hinata." I whisper in return. Sasuke starts to loosen his grip on me, both of my legs begin to give away. He quickly retightens his grip.**

**"Woe girl, you okay?" Sasuke asks cockly, amusement lacing his voice. By now, I was beyond fed up with his cocky attitude. A threatening growl errupts from my throat,I was hoping to frighten him but instead, his grip tightens so much, I begin to loose the feeling of my arms. Causing me to let out a pityful whine.**

**"Don't try anything, Hinata, don't forget I've got the power to snap your neck like a twig!" Snarls Sasuke. I defintly know what that ment, if I tried to escape again, he would kill me. In other words, I'm gonna have to avoid growling, no matter what he decides to do to me.**

**"Please let me go!" I beg, my voice trembles out of fear.**

**"Not until I'm done having some fun with you!" Sasuke says huskly. I gulp and pray for the worst not to come.**

**"Hinata look up." He camands. Reluctantly I glace up, and there's Sasuke is towering over me, his face only a couple inches from mine. I stare into his eyes, then Sasuke suddenly closes the space.**

**His soft, but yet cold lips press against mine.It feels so wonderful, pure heaven is the first thing that comes, to my mind to describe it. His tounge licks my bottom lip begging for entrance, I allow him to enter. Sasuke releases both of my wrist suddenly he's pushing against me. I find myself in the grass with him on top of me. Sasuke releases me from the breathtaking kiss, leaving us both panting for air. I'm still looking into his eyes, he smirks again. With one hand he holds my hands above my head, with the other, it snakes it's way into my shirt. My breath begins to quicken as he somehow manages to pull my shirt over my head. Leaving my lacey bra in plain view. Next my bra comes off. Sasuke looks down hungrily at my breast, I can feel tears come to my eyes. Sasuke is going to rape me and there's nothing I can do to stop him! My hanyou powers are worthless, and it's all because I gave into his stupid kiss.**

_Okamimaru: Well that's it, if you want me write more, review. No reviews, no next chapter, no finding out if Sasuke takes Hinata._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Sasuke prepares to mark Hinata as his own, when someone pulls him off her, by the collar of his shirt.

"Foolish little brother, quit sexually harassing her!" Says his brother Itachi.

"Back off she's mine bastard!" Sasuke growls. He tries to break free of Itachi's grip, but it only tightens, as Sasuke continues to struggle.

Hinata stares up at the two brothers, fear and curiosity in her eyes. Itachi tosses Sasuke to the side like he weighed no more then a stuffed animal. He leans down to where Hinata is, still on the ground.

"You okay Hime?" He asks Hinata nods, and Itachi smiles. "Aren't you an Inu hanyou?" He adds in.

"Hai." Hinata replies.

"Why didn't you fight back then?" Itachi questions.

"He threatened to kill me." Hinata replies, barely above a whisper. Itachi glares at Sasuke, who is currently pouting.

"Now that that is taken care of…I'll see you around Hinata!" Itachi whispers into her ear, causing Hinata to shiver and blush. Walking away he drags away the still sulking Sasuke.

Hinata stands up making her way to the school, what a hell of a way to start on the first day of school.

Unknown to her, Sasuke was going to be the least of her problems, him and Itachi weren't after all the only vampires around, and more went to her school too.

TO BE CONTINUED…

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru:**

I know its super short! I found this saved on my computer and wasn't able to add to it. I don't have anymore ideas for the story, so it'll be a bit before there's another update. Anyhow Please Review!


End file.
